Elizabeth of the 80 Winters
by Bess Woodville
Summary: What if Elizabeth Woodville survived until 1525 when she was 88 and after a huge effort from her daughter she was restored to court in order to be Henry Duke of York's Godmother in 1491, and she survived to see the birth of her great-grandaughter.
1. Milady the queen

Elizabeth of the 80 Winters

What if Elizabeth Woodville survived until 1525 when she was 88 and after a huge effort from her daughter she was restored to court in order to be Henry Duke of York's godmother in 1491, And she survived to see the birth of her great-granddaughter elizabeth I who in this story was born in 1523?

I thought of writing this story about Elizabeth Woodville because I am a huge fan and I would like to include her reactions to her daughter's unkind treatment from lady Margaret Beaufort and Anne Boleyn's Marriage.  
>My interest in Elizabeth started since I read Gregory's the White queen so here...<p>

Bless her soul! Hissed Elizabeth Devoutly after the messenger embarked The threshold of Bermondsey abbey in order to tell her the wonderful news! Henry her hated son-in-law allowed her to come back to court, after he imprisoned her here in order for her to stay out of trouble, her dear ally and now beloved friend Margaret Beaufort had her hand in this, she seized triumph like a fisherman would catch the finest salmon he saw in the pond and ignore the other fish, She insisted in only being one milady the king's mother in this kingdom, not two, she was as greedy as a fat fishwife, as a boy in a pastry; with her inflience and imense pride.

'Elizabeth' she Said Cooly 'help, me pack my trunks please, we are to go to court'

'Milady!, I am most happy to help and share your joy' Shrieked Elizabeth Tilney the countess of Surrey and Arundel future Duchess of Norfolk and faithful lady-in-waiting to Elizabeth excitedly

'We shall see our beloved daughters' squealed Elizabeth

Elizabeth Tilney herself had a beautiful daughter called Elizabeth After her greatest friend, Late Queen Of England, Ireland and France, Duchess of York and Cornwall, Countess of March, Ulster and Cambridge. Just a commoner who marries Edward IV, just for pure Passion, lust and Love.

Elizabeth Woodville considered elizabeth Tilney as her greatest friend, she herself was was born a little more than a commoner and she even called her Eliza. Elizabeth's own daughter was know queen of her late husband's arch-enemy Henry VII, the man whom imprisoned her here and now kindly released.  
>The packing did not take long for there was not much to pack seeing that Elizabeth had only 3 dresses left, it all started when Richard III her biggest arch-enemy ever seized all her thousands of dresses for her kind husband Edward IV made new sets of them since the fashion changed lately and she was allowed to keep them but then thrifty Richard III seized them all and cut them to puny Anne Neville's size because he was to thrifty to make her a new pair, but no one was more thrifty then king Henry, her daughter's gowns weren't made out of any expensive material And her jewellery were made out of țin because He didn't want to spend a groat on silver! While doing the last steps of packing she encountered a locket she opened it, there was a picture of Edward IV her late husband, tears spilled out of Elizabeth's Deep Brown eyes, she longed him to be here with her; to see the tyranny of his brother Richard, her accomplishment of crowning her daughter and for him to be here with her and feel his breath on her cheek and his arm around her wrist, she remembered the nights they passionately made love the days they were constantly longing for each other before they wedded, she missed him very much she always had a heart problem since he died because it broke her heart to see him in such pain. She is still in mourning wearing black for his sake, it must have been love but it's over now, the moment they meat till time has run out.<p>

'what happened? Milady?' asked Eliza

'Nothing, just a bleak moment I am currently in' noted Elizabeth tearily

't'is King Edward, right?'

'Ay'

The Elizabeth blinked her tears back and said 'I can't imagine how it is to attend a court where my husband wasn't sitting on the actual throne' said elizabeth faintly, after opening her wardrobe and pulling out a beautiful conical golden conical headers embroidered with gold and with a lace veil hanging down from the point of it.  
>Since Richard 'III' the false king has stolen her gowns she only had three, they were broken and mended all the time, they were all black, Richard promised her them because she said they were for mourning, so around her mourning gown she sew remaining cloth of gold on the neckline and sleeves and wore a few gold necklaces and rings.<p>

'I fear that Conical Headresses are out of fashion ma'am' said Eliza dismally

Elizabeth sighed and asked

'then what is the fashion?' Blurted Elizabeth

'Wimples' replied Eliza

'How?' asked Elizabeth

'Margaret Beaufort, Margaret Beaufort wears then and most ladies at court do too' replied Eliza

Elizabeth sniggered and replied 'I will never inspire myself from that simple nunner-woman' blurted Elizabeth, 'then I shall wear my coronet'

The carriage was waiting outside Elizabeth and her companion slipped out of the Abbey and encountered the fresh air and London, that was for 20 years her city, the city that she not only ruled but was also beloved there.

This was the first Chapter of Elizabeth of the 80 Winters, I hope you liked it, please review and give suggestions about the storyline and what I can do better; I accept Criticizm with open arms, If you like the wars of the roses you might like to check 'Princess of York' about my claimed character Cecily of York or 'The other Neville Girl' about Isabel Neville.

Ps Any innacuracies I might make are for the sake of the story!


	2. Like Mother like Daughter

Welcome back to chapter 2 of Elizabeth of the 80 winters, here we meet Elizabeth of York, and this chapter is from her point of view, and a note to velocitygirl1980 that Margaret Beaufort appears In the next chapter. Please Review and please... Enjoy... And sorry for the delay I was gone to Venice...

'Your Majesty, Milady Elizabeth Plantagenet your mother arrived' Barked Forbes the pageboy

Elizabeth scurried down the stairs and flung the double doors wide open, there she saw a beautiful yet thin and old yet pretty face, a slim woman with hair of a light chestnut instead of the radiant blonde she had in her youth, that woman was her beloved mother Elizabeth, as tall as she was and a bit thiner than she was, all the years in sanctuary made her a thin woman, barely after being realised of sanctuary in her uncle's reign; she had little joy In the fresh air of Nesfield, after being thrown in a nunnery by her then-cruel husband but now her husband's heart softened after being given the joy of the birth of Prince Henry Duke of York, who her own mother was appointed to be the godmother, and she will spend the rest of her days at court, she would have restored her mother at court since the second she would have been Queen, needless to say she wouldn't have ever been banished to a nunnery if it was her person commanding this kingdom, but she was Queen Consort, needless to say she had no say... Her mother of course, was a political influence, nothing in the kingdom happened without her goodwill, her kingdom, the Yorkist rose not the Tudor one, her father Edward IV's reign was extravagant, splendorous and golden yet very good and prosperous, her father made England the richest country in Europe, while the Tudor England is just as well a good England but not as memorable as her father's Yorkist Reign. Elizabeth noticed a coroner on her mother's light chestnut hair and the black gown that she saw her wearing in sanctuary but she added cloth of gold at the colour and the end of the sleeves, it looked very regal, she was touched by the effort that her mother put in this visit.

'Daughter!' croaked Elizabeth

'Mother' yelped the queen

Then her mother curtseyed low in order to formalise their reunion and out of respect to the queen; her own daughter, She surely was a country lady ascended to royalty while Her own daughter Elizabeth was royalty by birth.

'Do not curtesy to me' said the queen alarmed, her mother was responsible for making her queen, her mother was an ambitious shrew, she shouldn't have curtseyed to her...

Elizabeth her father came up smiling and replied

'Daughter, every person save for one must curtesy for you' added her mother

'mother, Many people do not curtsey to me,' stated Elizabeth

'who? Who dares not to curtesy to your presence' inquired her mother furiously

'Milady the king's mother' replied Elizabeth shyly

'that bitch from hell, that terrible greedy bitch, does not curtesy to you? If it was for me I would make your puppet-like husband curtesy to you' spat her mother angrily

'Hush, if anyone hears you they will report it to the king

'Yes thank you daughter' murmured Her mother cautiously and then crossed herself saying 'Donec a deo tuendam filia peccator invidus et matrem regis superbia Milady' (please god protect my daughter from Milady the king 's mother's sinful pride and envy - any Latin experts please tell me if I wrote this correctly) hissed her mother piously

'Miladies, would you like me to help you to Milady the king's mother and the king 's apartment? As accustomed to the tradition?' suggested Forbes seeing the two happily talking about court.

Elizabeth peered at her mother, with adoring eyes; she could not believe it there were 6 years since they haven't seen each other, Elizabeth's hair was still radiant blonde and her eyes were a deep grey like her father's she was more buxom than her thin mother. She held her mother's bony hand and led her to her hated mother-in-law's chambers were she was in her eyes a frivolous butter-minded girl and her mother an utter whore and a witch, Margaret Beaufort as everybody had to call 'Milady the king's mother' did not like her mother for allying with her uncle Richard III and abandoning her marriage plans with this cold arse of a lord who she now has to call husband, and bagging her father Edward IV which Margaret wanted to marry herself. She mutters saying through what pain she endured during her life while her formidable Mother endured so much more pain than she Margaret Beaufort ever did... They were the same and Margaret Beaufort would scold her saying you are a frivolous being like your mother then she would mutter to herself 'like mother, like daughter

This chapter was ok I think, please tell me how you think it was, and the next one is from Margaret Beaufort's perspective. Please review and tell me which other chapters I have to include


	3. Margaret Beaufort

**Elizabeth of the 80 winters: Margaret Beaufort**

**Here is a chapter with Margaret Beaufort, she might seem like a negative character but she isn't!**

Margaret Beaufort wasn't in a bad mood because of Her supposedly 'Sister-in-law' coming to court and seizing a part of her fortune that she held but she was furious to bear the sight of her, she abandoned her for the usurper Richard III and lent her stupid burgundian army to him. The 'The beautiful and humble queen Elizabeth', Elizabeth Humble? She thought, she was a frivolous being in the eyes of god, she did nothing good except to manipulate people to doing what she wanted. Margaret was the Lancastrian heirless though and she should act pleasant to the so-called Queen of England. 'Oh why? Did that wretched woman petition the marriage if only her stupid marriage should be valid? Couldn't she just be remaining as Dowager Baroness Grey, and marry a nobody, but no she should be queen! It was hard for Margaret to pretend to be nice to people! Oh why should it?' She heard herself talk out loud!

Margaret quickly shut her mouth, 'if that gossip the Woodville wench heard her she would tell the whole fucking court' she thought, Full-blooded Plantagenets weren't too happy about the Tudor generation however if they heard bad enough stuff, they might revolt again as they did to that boy Simnel and that puppet Warbeck. But now she was in charge, she was clever and kept a grip on the throne, nobody should disturbed her, 'she rules through her son' people say but that might just be true, It's not like he did anything except wave a sword in order to win the throne, while margaret was scheming and plotting for years on end, first with Jasper Tudor then with the Woodville Bitch. Margaret straightened up, she heard a knock on the great wooden brown oak door.

'come in' she barked disprovably

'Milady, Margaret' said Elizabeth Woodville in the most annoying Melancholy tone that sounded like she was coaxing a beggar, 'it is a pleasure as always to see you in your best health and person' continued Elizabeth

'the Same' replied Margaret sourly  
>'What fare you to return to court?' asked margaret in her special tone that is unquestionably formal yet very cold and rude<p>

'Oh, Milady, nothing can take me away from the court that I once ruled and prospered the country on the behalf of my husband' chuckled Elizabeth 'I seem to have the heart of a courtesan' continued Elizabeth

'Madam, this is not the York court, here we prosper under the eye of god and not of frivolity' said Margaret rationally she eyeing her, Elizabeth might have been 6 senior to her however she looked much younger than her, a beauty, she might have lost the colour of her hair but she was ageing gracefully with the natural grace of a queen.

'I see Milady, I have seen the court very...' said Elizabeth before being interrupted

'changed' inturupted Margaret

'Yes, indeed, It has not flourished in the new Renaissic style that my daughter elizabeth and I have Been discussing before my imprisonment' said Elizabeth in a voice as sweet as poison. ' it seems to me that you're not giving my daughter enough influence of her own' Elizabeth said with putting more emphasis on 'Discussing' and 'Imprisonment' words

'why should I?' challenged Margaret

Elizabeth whom her temper was well-acquaintaned with any peasant or noble of the land, raised her head up and remarked; 'you shall not forget Margaret, the reason of your son's existence of peace in England, He is married to the heir of the house of York, the right that I can prove by the will that is left by my legal and lawful late husband the king' remarked Elizabeth proudly

'The house of York is by Salic Law; Edward the earl of Warwick's right, Madam, please observe, I have been in the centre of court for almost 6 years while you were banished to Bermonsey.

'I am much connected and acknowledged to our country's politics and law Milady, Do not forget that I was once queen, thus showed such interest as the reason I was in further use with the privy council, I might have been born a country woman but my mother was Jacquetta the daughter of the count of Luxemborg, Milady there is no Salic law in England' stated Elizabeth

'poppy-cock' blurted Margaret Beaufort unpleasantly

'if poppy-cock indeed, then why Milady, Is prince Henry my godson to the right of the noblistic station of a title such as Duke of York' Elizabeth challenged

'Your daughter did not succeed to such title as Duchess of York and your daughter had as much right as Duchess as matriarch of this house' Margaret Stated the obvious

'A queen, as I have known for my entire life is the most powerful woman in England bar-none not even such as Milady the king's mother, did the lady Cecily Neville have any influence upon matters? She too was a Neville' said Elizabeth

'the only reason is because your false York king was a foolish king that needed poor advice from a foolish woman, and who else that then his wife' gloated Margaret

'My king? My Edward was a great king that prospered the country and changed it from Henry VI's povertism, that was a Lancastrian England that ruined Lives and plunged a country into civil war as I recall I was her lady-in-waiting' Argued Elizabeth 'your namesake was a hated queen that did not care for a nation, she was lancastrian, the house that you cling on' continued Elizabeth

'the country that my darling husband changed and modified into a good and the strongest country in Europe' gloated Elizabeth 'My daughter, is by law queen of this realm and surprisingly possesses a claim stronger than your son's, you are not allowed to be doing this to her grace, milady you should bow to her and show her the rightful respect that she is entitled to expect even from you, and she might be a country ladies' daughter but she is a king's daughter too, do not forget that' finished Elizabeth and with that she sashayed away leaving Margaret Beaufort there. Margaret Beaufort should have stricken her but she couldn't, she was by now beloved by the people, and clever what more could she ask from life?  
><strong><br>There you go! Please R&R**


	4. The first day and the Baptism

Elizabeth of the 80 winters: the first day

Sorry for not updating the rest but I have to write more on this story...

'what on earth are you doing?' screamed Elizabeth Woodville she glared at Lord Hastings while he was preparing to flee, 'where is Edward?' She croaked. It was the middle of Tewskbury and it snowed heaps and heaps of snowflakes, cold and chilly, they ran down her armour... Elizabeth heard that Edward's army was loosing so she went out with her own body of guards. 'well, where is he?' asked Elizabeth Sternly. Lord Hasting's face was so grieved and tear-stained that nothing would come out of his mouth. He then fled and left her alone, 'Edward?, where are you? Dear? Are you ok?' screeched Elizabeth because he voice was so hoarse because of the gold. A hint of gold struck her and she came fumbling and shoving and pushing the dead bodies aside and there she saw Edward with his mouth open and blood running out, dried blood, his beautiful brunette hair was stained with blood and his jaw bled through his mouth, his armour had a huge dent and his eyes were all the way up to his head. Elizabeth Gasped in horror and then floods came out of her eyes and she started crying of pain, she could feel like somebody punched her heart and she felt like her heart just stopped pounding. She flung her head and started crying for her darling king, her son was only one year old and her husband hadn't drawn a will yet... He was her courageous husband, willing to fight and never suspected to die in battle. She then lightly kissed him on the lips and lay there for hours and hours weeping. Soon she saw A foot-soldier approaching her and giving her a hand. 'King Edward is dead!' she cried 'Be strong your majesty' soothed the foot-soldier, 'Who are you?' cried Elizabeth 'Sir Anthony Kay, a foot soldier for the house of York, your majesty' said The soldier. He helped her to her feet and then he said 'I know a place were you can take all that armour of your majesty, and you might want to take a bath' offered The soldier. Then he waved and 2 more foot soldier came and dragged the king's body on a horse. One of them put a wool coat over Elizabeth and then The all went. The house was very cosy and warm, Elizabeth lay by the fire in the foot soldier's wife's dress and succumbed to sleep.

Elizabeth then woke up in the cold and there she saw a coffin and an axe in laying on top of it. She then stared around, the wind made her chestnut hair fall out of the plate and then she stared around in the cold like a beggar and wondered if it was reality, then Her brother-in-law Gloucester appeared with a weary face on, Elizabeth flung herself at him and said 'Oh Richard, your brother is dead, and I am dying here, the kingdom needs us Richard, the king hasn't drawn a will and George is unfit to rule, Richard, please take me in and well both rule the kingdom till my son reaches majority' suggested Elizabeth Sweetly it was a waste of breath for Richard flung her into the snow and then sir Anthony handed him an axe and then despite all Elizabeth's struggles and winging to go free, Antony Pins her to a tree and chains her waist to the bark as tight as she could feel the bark scratch into that useless dress. Richard untied the laces so her neck is bare. 'No! Richard! Brother don't!' screeched Elizabeth 'you were never married to my brother you witch!' said Richard vulgarly. Sir Anthony then licked up the axe and aimed it at her neck, Elizabeth could feel the sharp blade against her long slender neck, and then the blade pressed unto her neck until it broke through her skin and it stung like mad, then it stopped the painful smooth path when it reached her bone. Then suddenly she couldn't talk anymore and then it broke into it and squashed her insides of her neck and the came out the other way. Her beautiful body then slumped of the chains and her head rolled of the hill and into darkness...

Elizabeth Woke up and started sweating and gasping: 'it's just a dream!'. Then suddenly Elizabeth Tilney took a mop and compressed it to Elizabeth's wet forehead. Its an omen! Muttered Elizabeth to herself. I will not survive here! Lady Margaret Beaufort didn't give me my blessing and she still hasn't made Henry meet me. 'Lady Margaret Beaufort found it very bold of you to wear a coronet with loose hair and a gown adornished with gold, she also said that you ought to stop mourning over King Edward IV... That is know a dead spirit.' drifted Eliza

'well see how she'll mourn when her stupid son Henry will die...' spat Elizabeth Woodville vengfully

Elizabeth did not change and just wore a new gown adornished in a Yorkist style as she wanted, her skin had become a bit oily lately and made her look like a pigmy... She instead wore a gown as red as blood with a low neck line and adornished with rubies and Black diamonds on the hem an her breast line, her underskirts where of cloth of gold and the front temples of her hair were braided and joined at the back. She then applied ochre and powder on her lips and face and stared in the mirror; she was Elizabeth Woodville wife of Edward IV, she knew how to dress and how rich too, she learnt; young Prince Arthur was clearly a Tudor turf she was going to make the new prince a Yorkist Prince, like his blessed grandfather! England will see a York king on the throne! Elizabeth then stopped and stared, it's treason to preside a prince after the other, but she knew that this one will be a York! Prince Edward Duke of York she thought! Like Edward has been before the throne... But Henry insisted on Henry. 'come on mother!' said Elizabeth the queen 'let's go!' Ah! It was nice to drop the formalities! Elizabeth knew she would have been queen! When her dad returned from Flanders and rejoined her mother, Elizabeth remembered clearly that she said when she was only 5; 'I am Elizabeth your daughter, one day I'll be queen as mother'. Elizabeth received baby Henry and walked with him down the aisle and towards the altar. Henry was a beautiful baby, with Hazel eyes and a few strings of Blondish-Redish hair, he was soo cute! Elizabeth still couldn't imagine him not being king! It was impossible! The priest was chanting in Latin the prayer of Christenings, No matter of how much times Elizabeth was godmother, it surprised her to know that she forgot the prayer, she still remembered Latin of course! However the ceremony was blurred while the priest was reciting the sermon, Elizabeth concentrated her entire Energy at the baby boy that she held in her arms... he was adorable, beautiful and most importantly Fiery and Determined, Elizabeth could vaguely see his grandfather in his eyes although The Redish-Brownish hair came from Elizabeth, the most kindest queen in the world, that somehow troubled her because in order to survive here, a Queen can't be kind in order to face the stony truth and god's grasp and Unluckiness' grip in a queen's throat... Despite the huge blure, she could hear the priest's words; 'It is know time for the prince's kin to abide him the good luck, and the qualities he needs to become a most valiant prince' said the priest. Elizabeth being the Chief Godmother was the last to wish him luck. 'Piety and Holiness' whispered Margaret Beaufort, 'Wisdom and Cleversness' wished Young Lady Margaret Pole Her darling neice. 'Long Life' whispered her Daughter Catherine Countess of Devon 'loyalty' screeched Her elder Daughter Viscountess Cecily,  
>'Luck in Battle' muttered viscountess Lovell the widow of Richard's pet dog, it was the Godmother's turn. She went in and said; 'No mercy and no Fear in front of Enemies, hot-Bloodness, lucky, vindictive and Ambitious' said Elizabeth Woodville. Everybody stared at the way that she screeched the words and at what she said, although it was true those were the words for a York-Tudor prince! What a Spitting-Image of Edward IV should have...<p>

This another chapter of my story! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you could tell me if I should let Elizabeth of York die or not... Hope you liked the dream...


	5. THe court and the Great Pretender

Elizabeth of the 80 winters: The court and The great Pretender

You mean people! You want Elizabeth of York to die :) but since not all of you said so, I will delay her date of death to the date that Henry VIII's divorce issues begin... To not confuse Elizabeths I will show you the key:

Elizabeth Woodville: Elizabeth

Elizabeth of York: Bess

Elizabeth Tilney/Howard: Eliza

This chapter is through Elizabeth of York's point of View...

After the Baptism, there was a party with baby Henry Duke of York as Bess' mother insisted in order to carry on The Yorkist Tradition; she was ambitious on removing Lancastrain influence from the court... It was very strange since the house is part Lancastrain and York, More like a Beaufort house; Henry's mother rules supreme Like her mother did, it looks like they both met their matches, Margaret Jealous on Elizabeth's success and Elizabeth jealous Of Margaret's power. She still couldn't believe that the Wars of the Roses was over; it was 30 years it has aged and hardened everybody with grief and depression over lost love and life, it was a bleak time that peoples will to fight on were tested eagerly by the fate of misfortune, the only difference here Is that misfortune never ever came slowly it was pushed into you like a hammer trying to break a wooden shield, Noble after Noble, King after King has died fighting after his ungrateful hellfull family that were usually formed out of social-climbers that Craved for the Family Fortune more that the family itself, people died left and right and at every wave and kiss goodbye you could be sure that they will never come back, the church, the people, the population has been overshadowed and destroyed by the Noble's Blunt, Bloody and never-saturating ambitious thirst over their rivals life, money and usually blood. Bess has been a warchild her father's alliance-marriage pawn and her mother's inter-martial pawn and attractive royal-blooded girl... Like her, like her. The words boomed in Elizabeth's life, she couldn't bear thinking about it, it was more terrible than the fall of a family, her family. Life was hopefully easier for her and the people of England now that The two houses were interlinked... Her mother was especially infuriated when queen Isabella of Castile mistaked Margaret Beaufort for queen of England! And without her being mentioned! Her mother already had a fight with Henry on this matter and got sent to Bermondsey abbey for 4 insufferable years... She couldn't stand it there... Her mother has said that queen Isabella of Castile is a very amiable and clever queen and that he would enjoy doing a buissness with her... Queen Isabella had a daughter Catherine know 6 Years old that she even considered betrothing to Arthur, it is a perfect match since there is less then a year between them and Queen Isabella's and King Ferdinand's kingdom is very cherishable and powerful and the infanta is very beautiful with wide blue eyes like herself and auburn hair like Grandma Cecily Neville her mother's hated mother-in-law that prejudiced her for a commoner and disuaded her son Edward of marrying her. Surprisingly Margaret has agreed to the match and the wedding will take place in 9 years when Arthur will be 14 years old. She also was very interested in finding a suitable match for the young Duke, however by looking in his eyes Bess can tell that he was suitable enough to choose his own wife, she hoped that his marriage to the woman he loved wouldn't tear the kingdom apart as It did upon her father's marriage.

-TIME WARP-AUGUST 1493-

-STILL ON ELIZABETH OF YORK'S POINT OF VIEW-

The noise of clashing swords And smashing maces And bashing axes aroused Bess out of bed immediatly. She shook her head in order to adjust the sound, she didn't hear that clashing And bashing And yelling since 1483 at the buckingham revolt.

'what happened?' screached Bess to Eliza

'Have you not heard your majesty?' asked Eliza 'A 27 year old boy, Claims to be your brother Richard with that her Beautiful 13 year old daughter Elizabeth with Also dark hair as her mother, came in And asked; 'Milady the kings mother insists in your presence' blurted Elizabeth Howard And then curtesyed.

'I am most impressed Elizabeth, I will install you as my Lady-in-waitings if you would like' Complimented Bess

'Your majesty is too kind' responded Elizabeth Howard, 'It would be my pleasure'

'arise, we must all find the query' tittered Bess

They all went to the dungeon chambers where Bess was called in order to greet the prisoner or how some might say the lost prince... He was strikingly handsome possessing the same Colour as herself, dark Hazel eyes and gold hair. He looked almost identically like her father...

Elizabeth, her mother was there staring at the prisoner trying to take in his features as if he was her own son, Margaret Beaufort strikes an intimidating look as if she was trying to turn the young man into ice but failed and John Argentine was looking verily so glum with an ugly look. The lad was not ugly yet on the contrary, he was the spitting image of Edward IV. Except he had Golden hair that curled at the nape of his neck, like his father's was during his youth, he had the same icy stare as Elizabeth has; his supposed mother. His Hazel eyes were pointing in all directions around the room taking in it's splendid extravagant features.

'This is everything but not like my father's court' gleamed Perkin, or is it Richard? We will never know 'what happened to the beautful tapestries, carpets and statues? 'Sister, you are very pale, and you dress very simple, are these buckles of Tin on your hand?' he said with finery

'Henry, dose not like to spend' Confirmed Bess

'The king's life style is no concern of yours' imprudently blurted Dr Argentine

'it is my family, I care about my sister as any brother should'

'What do you remember of court life?' questioned Elizabeth

'Are you against me too? Mother' asked the young man worriedly

'I do not know, but do you? Do you remember of court life?'

'Yes, father; Edward your husband, loved finery and at that food too! He used to keep a feather by him all the time and after gorging on food he'd tickle himself, go to the bathroom then resume, he was a very smart man, although Knaive nobody understood him, after 1470 you were installed In a nunnery...'

'How do you know?' inquired Elizabeth

'Brother Edward used to tell me' asserted the young man

'Continue? You surely don't need an imitation' blurted Dr Argentine

'Why yes, after 1470 he chose his advisers so closely that his other subjects were annoyed that you and uncle Richard were in his best books all the time' he continues

Elizabeth's mouth was open

'Do you, do you remember anything about me' Elizabeth asked

'Of course I do'

Both Bess and Elizabeth smiled, the court was on the edge of the prince's Tongue, or should we say; 'The great Pretender'


	6. My name is Richard

Elizabeth of the 80 Winters:  
>'My name is Richard...'<p>

Sorry for the delay, here is my newest chapter

'I can not believe it' smiled Elizabeth 'my son came back to me'  
>E<br>'If that's what he is' sighed Margaret

Elizabeth was just calming down, the green of her dress was glimmering in the light. It was a change from her black robes thought Margaret. But she still had her breastplate over it in order for protection against backstabbers, she never felt safe since the outcome of the Buckingham rebellion. Elizabeth calmed down and took a sip of wine, her blondish-brownish hair glimmering in the light, the same colour as the pretenders.

'He has my hair and nose and he also has a squint in his left eye just as Edward had!' Elizabeth added naively

Elizabeth has no sense Margaret told herself she did not want to wake the dragon (what Elizabeth liked to call her temper)though; Elizabeth is either Red in the face with anger, melancholy and nostalgic or overjoyed and ectastic as a drunk. Margaret wondered how she doesn't have many wrinkles. A week ago her brother Richard Woodville died and the title 'lady of the rivers' was entitled to her along with all it's incomes and gold, she has never seen a woman so ectastic. Margaret was ready, dressed in a dark blue dress that complimented her her even darker blue eyes, she was now ready to face The pretender that Elizabeth liked to call 'son'. She was calm very calm, well as calm as a king's mother could be before facing an identity trail of a plantagenet of York which it's outcome would judge who would sit on the English Throne.

'Your highnesses!' burst in Eliza it is time for the identity trail.

Down in the chambers the queen; Bess was already there and Suddenly Margaret's eyes widened and her heart started beating very fast, the Spanish ambassador Dr Rodrigo Lopez de Puebla was seating there with a wide big impatient frown on his face, it reflected back on Margaret's pale face, it also appeared on Elizabeth's face but it was not reflected from The Spanish ambassadors face but the wound on the Pretender's neck. The more they descended on the stairs the more the smiling piggish face of the Burgundian ambassador reassured them. Elizabeth knew the ambassador as a young girl as Margaret of Anjou's lady-in-waiting. Her mother introduced him to her so she would be able to communicate with her Burgundian cousins the Counts of Luxembourg.

'London is taken and the princes are in the tower, what happens to Richard?' asks John Argentine carefully

'Edward and I had no idea what was happening, our uncle Richard was Telling us to wait and all he said was soon... soon... soon...' added The pretender

The Queen Bess smirked and shuffled forward and added 'that what he also told us, Elizabeth nodded in recognition.

Margaret and The doctor had matching knitted eyebrows. Then the doctor sat up and started asking again;

'What do you remember of normal family life? The Queen Mother Eliz-' said the Dr before being interrupted

'I know who she is better then you do, ah well normal family life... There was no Normal mother here was in telling us all how she was the descendant of Melusina the serpent woman and that she could manipulate water and that any enemy of hers could die of her curses and I'll-wishes. Father had mother's permission to take a mistress while she was with child I remember, which was every year mistresses came and went and were abandoned and passed down to courtiers' said the man

'sounds like a monster' muttered the Dr

'No, he wasnt well at least what he was it didnt put anybody off, he would seduce anyone and they'd all come more' said the man who frightened Margaret more and more with nostalgia and fear that he wasn't the fake

'Maybe you can remember something more important' sighed Dr Argentine annoyedly

'Father, I remember was in panick because my uncle George was naming him a bastard, the son of a French archer Blaybourne, for the first time ever he did not forgive him, in a barrel of wine he went, is that enough proof for you? '

Bess' mouth was open, nobody knew the truth about George's death, except her and her mother

'Maybe you could remember a bit more' sighed Dr Argentine

'I do, there was In the tower this man, he was from our father's court, he was the only hope and memory of the days that our father was king, I think he is dead his name has something to do with silver' added the talented pretender

'oh really? I am very happy to hear that so this is like a holiday for you, not very frightened-' said the Dr trying to dissuade the pretender

'no I am here to dethrone an usurper and bring peace!' chanted the pretender as if it was a prayer

Suddenly there was a boom on the stairs that woke the burgundian ambassador, the Spanish ambassador sighed 'please let's Commence'

The pretender sighed and said something in french

'your French is perfect' said the Dr-

'Thank you Thank you' smiled the usurper- to -be perhaps

'as if it was your native tongue'

'trust me anyone that has been hidden in The low countries for half their lives can be as talented as I am'

'really, it is very funny that you don't know me then!'

The pretender shuddered as if awoken from a dream he took a few steps back and shuddered

'I don't think you knew me either!' said the usurper

'that's because your not from the house of York, your not even English, you are a boatmen's son from tournai! You unstabled the Tudor dynasty and you will pay the price for what you've done-' he went on and on

The pretender was gapping like a fish what the dr was saying was like baclground music for him until Elizabeth Woodville was mouthing the words 'Dr Argentine' and pointing to her silver bracelet she Margaret. 'Is she out of her mind?' Margaret asked herself

'- and then you come and say that my name has something to do with silver! We all know that silver in French is-' added the Dr before being interrupted again

'You are John Argentine! I didn't know who you were because we all thought that you were dead, you left us! You ran away' shouted the usurper

'How dare you! I loved those kids as if they were my own!'

'is this why you are here! Pandering to the roses of an usurper?'

The booming of the door startled even the Burgundian ambassador and in boomed her son Henry, more angry then ever

'You call me an usurper!' screamed the king

'yes I do' said the usurper coolly and arrogantly

'Gold-clothed clothes, pretty woman falling at your feet, a good hairdresser! Do you think that this is what being king means?'

'not at all'

'and yet you come here all dressed up even though your a nobody from tournai!'

'and your a nobody from wales! A bastard descended from a bastard!'

'how dare you! And even if you are who you say you are then you are half a commoner,Everyone knows that the Woodville's are of low descent.'

'From them there flows the blood of the Holy Roman Emperors! With laws or not and that's why your reign is cursed because of the murders of innocents or so you thought, your children are also cursed'

Henry lunged at him,Margaret looked away only to see Bess whispering at her mother; 'He knows everybody's weak spots, he is my brother you were right!' Margaret sighed and rolled her eyes.

The man suddenly screamed 'you can kill me Henry, I have a son! A son of York!' screamed the pretender

Henry let go of the pretenders throat and the pretender then regained his breath; 'People will flock to him when I will die!'

There was a shuffle from the audience and out came the Spanish ambassador saying; 'very well then I will go to Spain and tell queen Isabella why I came back without a bethrotal from the English, come Cumbrai'

'No please stay, I promise that we'll see to this Pretender sooner or later' please don't leave us like this just yet' begged Margaret.

'My name is Richard... I am the rightful king of England and that's all you need to know' snapped the pretender and then he left everyone in shock, especially Margaret.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
